Pilot
by The Aura Being
Summary: Pilot Series/Special/ Natsu's house is being painted and she stays in Xiba's room


Disclamer: I do not own Soul Calibur. Note: The characters are two years younger than they are in SC5 My House is being Painted (that's the other title) The group of Natsu, Leixia, Xiba, Maxi and all who they know have time traveled to the 21st century and quickly learned about the new things in life. Natsu was finishing her algebra test in last period. It was not her best subject. Finally, the bell rang. Natsu yelled "FREEDOM!" Everyone laughed even Amy who didn't laugh much. Natsu, Leixia, Xiba met outside to walk home from school. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have to stay at your house. My house is being painted." Natsu said. "Okay you're in dad's room." Xiba commanded. "I'm not staying in Kilik's room!" Natsu yelled disgusted with a shiver of disgust. The three got to Xiba and Leixia's house. "So who's room are you going to stay in?" Leixia asked as she and Xiba were looking at each other. "1 2 3… NOT IT!" yelled Leixia. "Not it… Dang it" said Xiba "Well I guess you're my roommate." "What! You're not freaking out !? Well now there's no fun in this." said Leixia. "Well it's only temporary… It is only temporary right !?" Xiba asked worried Late at night Natsu woke up because she felt something rumbling under the floor, so she went in Xiba's bed and kicked him off. But Xiba was a heavy sleeper so he didn't notice and Natsu slept peacefully The next morning Xiba woke up and went to the kitchen table and said "I had a terrible sleep. I woke up on the floor for some reason." Xiba said. "I wonder why." Natsu replied sarcastically. "Hungry Idiot" Leixia mumbled to herself while sipping her milk. "Alright ladies, You got to eat your food and get to school." said Maxi. "Maxi you called me a lady." said Xiba. "I know I meant to". Maxi countered. Natsu chuckled and said " Here's some lipgloss." It was lunchtime, Xiba's favorite time of school. (Actually his favorite time anywhere along with breakfast, dinner and of course dessert.) Xiba ate his food in 10 seconds flat. Natsu checked her watch and said " New record." After lunch Natsu had history class. Amy Sorel sat behind Natsu. "So where are you staying." asked Amy. "Huh." said Natsu. "You're talking in class, if I cared more you'd be in trouble." Their teacher said depressed. "That was too easy!" said Natsu chuckling. "So seriously where are you staying, because I know you're house is being painted." said Amy, she was eager to know because she was kind of nosy. "Oh, that. Um… Xiba and Leixia's house in Xiba's room." "Oh no you're going to be sleeping on the streets, because he's just going to kick you out, because you're going to girl up his room." Amy explained. "No I'm not." Natsu protested "Yes you are, you're such a sissy." Amy countered "Just go back to reading about Sophitia Alexandra." Natsu said as she tried to save herself from Amy's insults. Natsu was the first to their house because she wanted to change Xiba's room a little bit to make it more "her". She added pictures of her family, painted the wall on her side pink, and put her mattress with her scarlet sheets on the floor and ditched her sleeping bag. When Xiba finally got to his room he said "O… My… God. What the heck did you do to my room!" "Pictures: no where to go. Sleeping Bag: it's a rock. And wall: I can't sleep in a room that's green." Natsu explained. "Get out, get out right now! Said Xiba "Are you kicking me out!" asked Natsu. "Yes, please." Xiba said sarcastically. "Fine! I'll just sleep on the street!" yelled Natsu angrily. "That's fine by me! It serves you being a sissy." replied Xiba angrily. Natsu gasped and stomped out of his room and watched TV furiously. The next morning Leixia went outside to water the Blue Lotus Flowers that she planted herself, and Natsu was still asleep. Leixia noticed Natsu sleeping on the ground and bent down gracefully and that was so unnecessary. Leixia rolled Natsu to wake her up. "Wake up Natsu, get up and adam." said Leixia. "No, Adam's not my type." said tired Natsu as her eyes were still closed. Leixia rolled her eyes and then yelled in Natsu's face "GET UP COTTON CANDY CLOTHES UP UP UP!" " Alright I'm up don't have a cow." Said Natsu. "What the heck are you doing here?" asked Leixia "My house was being painted and I needed to stay your house. You were there like the whole time." Natsu replied. "It's a good thing you're pretty. I mean why are you sleeping on the sidewalk." said Leixia. "Xiba kicked me out cuz' I girled up his room and he had a cow." explained Natsu. "O my god, you girled up his room!? Do you know him at all. He never likes his manliness messed with." said Leixia. "Since when?" asked Natsu. "Since he got in to football." said Leixia. "Oh, yeah. Was that when he broke my arm?" said Natsu. "Yeah. Look you need to apologize to him." said Leixia. "Thanks for the advice. When did you get to be so wise?" said Natsu. "When Leixin tutored me for that English test last semester." said Leixia. "Oh that was easy, I got a C-." said Natsu. "I said once, and I'll say it again, it's a good thing you're pretty." said Leixia. The two girls laughed. After school Natsu went to apologize to Xiba. " Hey." said Natsu. "Hi." said Xiba. "I'm sorry for girling up your room." said Natsu. "It's okay. I know you were just trying to adapt to living in a boys room. And now your house is finished being painted." said Xiba. Natsu walked out the room and on her way she looked at Xiba and said "Actually, my house was finished being painted two days ago." And then she winked a Xiba. What'd you think? This is going to be a series that's why it's called Pilot. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
